fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Hard Gladiators
Rock Hard Gladiators (RHG) Tournaments is a feature on Fluidanims. About Rock Hard Gladiators (commonly known as RHG) is a feature where stick figure animators create their own gladiator with special abilities and powers and challenge other animators' gladiators in animation duels. History Origin The RHG system was created in late 2005. It was designed to give a strong community project event for animators to use. Since then, animators such as Terkoiz and Armorstick have been participating in the system. When Terkoiz joined the RHG and created his gladiator, "FLLFFL", he went on as an undefeated gladiator, and conquered all of his opponents. At last, Stone said that the RHG was also about "Having fun while improving yourself as well as others as an animator in a collaborative event.". Currently, the entire RHG system has gotten over 300 gladiators created by many animators. However, some were unavailable gladiators, meaning that they cannot be challenged. However, most RHG gladiators are available. (Needs revision. EvlD 09:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC)) FLLFFL FLLFFL, who was created by Terkoiz, has been one of the gladiators who have joined the RHG Tournament system. FLLFFL is currently the Top RHG Gladiator of All-time, with having more than 40 wins. However, FLLFFL has lost a few rounds before such as "Yoyo vs FLLFFL" and "The French vs FLLFFL". Creating an RHG Gladiator In order to create an RHG Gladiator, the animator must: *Be a member of Fluidanims *Must be a creative animator In order to make an RHG Gladiator valid, the gladiator must contain: *The gladiator's name *The gladiator's abilities *The gladiator's weakness *The gladiator's biography *A 150X150 picture of the gladiator *An .swf file demonstrating the gladiator Challenging other animators To challenge an animator the user must have a valid gladiator, and has to send a private message to another user that also created a vaild gladiator staing that the user wants to challenge his/her RHG gladiator with his/her opponent's. If the opponent accepts the challenge, both users must animate a battle between both of their RHG gladiators. Once they are done, one user sends a link that contains swf file of his/her battle to their opponent, and that user creates a thread in the Battle Zone section of the forum containg the links that contain the battles. Then one of the users sends a private message to an administrator or forum moderator to add a poll to the thread. When the poll is set up, other members of FA vote on which Battle animation was better: User A's, or User B's. The animation with the most votes wins. List of Battles This list is incomplete. It is currently under construction. You can help this wiki by improving it. *Stone vs Thizik *FLLFFL vs Drifts *FLLFFL vs Gel *FLLFFL vs Steel *FLLFFL vs Terantula *FLLFFL vs Yoyo *Yoyo vs FLLFFL *Wraz vs Lubby *FLLFFL vs D *Mr. Pix vs Nhazul *Nhazul vs Mr. Pix *The French vs FLLFFL *Murph vs Rol *Rol vs Murph *0blivi0us VS Syndrome *0blivi0us VS. Jcamelo *Steel vs Terkoiz *Stone vs M3D *Stone vs Shamrock *Mr.Pix vs Oreo *Chuck vs Fllfll *Fllfll vs Thunder *Quickfeet vs Boomerang *Wrench vs Ob-bot *Wrench vs Fluffy *Munch vs Flax *Richard vs Jomm *Boomerang vs Mr.Kickman *Chuck vs Echo *Mr.Pix vs Fllfll *Mr.Pix vs Fox-n-Q *Quickfeet vs Travis *Hypno vs Soul *Julia vs SSX *Armor vs Spawn *Druncho vs Spawn *Morion vs Oxob *Oxob vs Fox N Q *Druncho vs Shibuya *Tentiomaru vs Jomm *Luther vs Abrax *Luther vs Woof *Oxob vs WeiEn *WeiEn vs Aori *FLLFFL vs Murph *YoYo vs Chuck *WeiEn vs Oxob External Links *The RHG system *RHG section of the FA forum *RHG rules Category:Fluidanims Category:RHG